It is known to provide a method for producing thin layers from the material of an oxidic high-temperature superconductor by constituting the material as a target or cathode material and to utilize a cathodic atomization to deposit the layers on a heated substrate while the ionized gas forming the glow discharge contains oxygen.
A process of this type is used for producing thin layers from superconductive oxide ceramics in accordance with Appl. Phys. Lett., Vol. 51 No. 9, 31 August 1987, to produce superconducting Y-Ba-Cu-O oxide films by sputtering.
It has been found, in this connection, that to generate the desired superconductive characteristic in the layers which are formed, the layer or film must be subjected to an after-treatment (tempering or annealing) in an oxygen atmosphere at temperatures in the range of 800.degree. C. to 900.degree. C.
Not only do these after-treatment steps significantly increase the cost of the fabrication operation but can have other drawbacks as well. For example, because the substrate temperatures are raised above minimum levels, undesired chemical reactions can be promoted between the substrate and the superconductive layer, limiting the sccpe of application of the method.